vistacityfandomcom-20200215-history
New Orleans
New Orleans French: La Nouvelle-Orléans is a major United States port and the largest city and metropolitan area in the state of Louisiana. The New Orleans metropolitan area, (New Orleans–Metairie–Kenner) has a population of 1,235,650 as of 2009, the 46th largest in the USA. The New Orleans – Metairie – Bogalusa combined statistical area has a population of 1,360,436 as of 2000. The city is named after Philippe d' Orléans, Duke of Orléans, Regent of France, and is well known for its distinct French Creole architecture, as well as its cross cultural and multilingual heritage. New Orleans is also famous for its cuisine, music (particularly as the birthplace of jazz), and its annual celebrations and festivals, most notably Mardi Gras. The city is often referred to as the "most unique" city in America. New Orleans is located in southeastern Louisiana, straddling the Mississippi River. The boundaries of the city and Orleans Parish (French: paroisse d'Orléans) are coterminous. The city and parish are bounded by the parishes of St. Tammany to the north, St. Bernard to the east, Plaquemines to the south and Jefferson to the south and west. Lake Pontchartrain, part of which is included in the city limits, lies to the north and Lake Borgne lies to the east. Magical Influences New Orleans is a hotbed of magical activity. The most notable being that it is the US center of Voodun culture. Bureau 13 is kept busy tracking down and stomping out as many as 5 to 10 incidences of loose magic a year. These are just the things that bubble to the top. Doubtless many more minor incidents occur that never come to the attention of Teams. Team Creole is the primary responder in the area. Team Zydeco is also located in Louisiana near New Orleans. Game Mentions New Orleans is noted as being the port of entry for Doc Carver in 1857. Uhurua Young visited New Orleans tracking down Leilan's mission center and space craft in conjunction to the VC Catz game. She recovered the rest of Leilan's computer gear and found the remains of her shuttle, destroyed by Team Alpha. Team Creole later disappeared the large chunk of alien metal and plastic. In 2012 the State of Louisiana passed a bill by petition making it illegal for a Peace Officer to carry a lethal weapon within the state. It mandated that all police weapons are to have built in cameras. All such cameras must provide images to the public. Failure to do so renders any use of the weapon a felony assault and/or murder. The public is given the explicit right and responsibility to film the police. Injury of a suspect or death of a suspect in custody is to be treated as felony assault and.or homicide by the DA. No the measure is not popular with police. Louisiana and New Your superior courts have declared that there is nothing inherent in maintaining the public safety that requires s lethal weapon if non-lethal and effective alternatives are available. In light of the phaser and the demonstrated effective stun setting the public may require the police to limit their weapons in this fashion.for the public safety. No this did not go over well. As of March 2013 one third of the New Orleans police force quit in mass. The City Fathers were up in arms. The poorer populace rejoiced. The DSH and the FBI are picking up much of the slack while New Orleans seeks replacements. Sadly many of the resigned went from being thugs with badges to just being thugs. It boiled down to a special election for most of the city government and a complete reorganization of the New Orleans Police into the New Orleans City Constables. Vista City Uneasy Cop Crisis Characters Political *'Louis France' -- Mayor ARM party -- Promising nothing but taking the oath and doing his best from there. *'Dwayne Davis' -- City Council Riot Party -- A frequent victim of DWB, Driving while black. He looks like a gang-banger, talks like a Harvard graduate (he is). Eloquent, earnest, and hates the police. *'Bobby Fellon' -- City Council Cajun Revival Party -- God is on my side, not your side, my side. Nothing I do can be wrong because I do God's will. Hits all the major and minor Fundie talking points, they are after all God's word, like the King James Bible, the one Jesus used. Voted most likely to be caught in a public bathroom stall with an underage boy. *'James "catfish" Hunter' -- City Council Riot Party -- A strong anti-authority streak as long as the river. Shit, now he is the man. Catfish promises to be a roadblock to getting anything done. Might actually be good for the people. *'John James Masters DD' -- City Council ARM Party -- Former Southern Baptist preacher that left the clergy shortly after the Healing Wave. Hard line family man, Anti Fundie. Pro responsibility. *'Freida Maradeux' -- ARM Party -- A woman fed up with "what has always been done". Independent consultant, read Voodoo Queen and earth magician. She understands better than most the meaning of the oath. *'Cory Mossenberg' -- ARM Party -- Bright eyed, political science student with a idealized idea of how American politics should work. The question is not will he get bruised, but when. *'Rose Riot River' -- City Council Riot Party -- Yes, her legal name. Tattoos, piercings and bare skin (well covered in tattoos) Her Hair is forest green, this week. Freelance performance artist (Unemployed) with a strong public responsibility streak. *'Martha Roberts' -- City Council Phoenix Party -- Earnest HOA Housewife with a strong reformer streak. We will see how long that lasts under the strain of the real thing. *'Frank Roseberg'-- City Council ARM Party -- Ernest young (still honest) lawyer. Coming from the Public Defender's office where he is totally disenchanted. Justice is not the point, processing the meat it. He does not like that and wants it changed Other *'Robert "Captain Bob" Henson --' Old salt fishing charter operator with a run down looking boat. Slightly over weight and on the late middle aged side. Bob is a sailor, a real one. Give him a compass and a clock he can sail around the world. (well a boat would help) He fishes the poor parties that can't afford the fancy rigs. In general hey have more fun, and catch more fish. He's a good 'ol boy that ain't met man or woman he didn't like and is generally at peace with his place in the world. Uhurua Young hired him to find the shuttle. His boat is the "Belle" *'Clarence Reamer -- ' AKA Fairy Godfather. Mass murderer and vigilante. Location unknown, and we do want to know. Category:Earth Gazetteer Category:Cities Category:USA